Marianne Lenoir
|only = Backwarder |residence = Paris, France |friends = Master Wang Fu Xavier Ramier Ladybug |enemies = Nazis Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) |loveinterests = Master Fu |abilities = Time manipulation (as Backwarder) Speed, strength and agility (as Backwarder) |weapons = Clock hand wandAs seen in synopsis for "Backwarder" (as Backwarder) |supervillain identity = Backwarder|full name = Marianne Lenoir}} '''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1095472757649879041 is an old comrade and lover of Master Wang Fu. In "Backwarder", after she mistakenly thinks Fu doesn't love her anymore and it's too late to reunite, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into '''Backwarder, a time stealing villain who wants to recover lost time.RTS Deux released a list of all the information of the Season 3 episodes on their website which can also be found here and here. The individual image of the list can also be found here. Feri González also corroborated the authenticity of the list here. Appearance Physical appearance Marianne is petite with green eyes and grey hair that is tied in a bun. Civilian attire As a civilian, Marianne wears a yellow buttoned collar shirt with a tan trench coat. She wears a yellow brooch with 愛 (love) on it, given to her by Fu on her shirt. As Backwarder Backwarder has pale purple skin with yellow eyes and light lilac-colored lipstick. Her helmet is black and teardrop-shaped, with a yellow circle in the center of each side (not including the front or back), a large yellow key resembling that of a wind-up toy on top, and an upside down teardrop-shaped pale purple face mask with holes for her eyes and mouth, a small nose, two black dots beneath each eye hole, and a golden heart on the forehead, resembling a porcelain doll's face. Each time an object is touched with her sword, one of the cracks on the face of her helmet disappears. The main body of her costume is yellow and black, with a rounded shape resembling a clockwork doll. Her chest has a stylized clock face on the front where her akuma lies, with her brooch acting as the dial. On each of her shoulders, there is a yellow spherical pauldron. Her arms are mostly black, with accenting yellow "gloves" with scalloped ends. Her cane has also been transformed into a black sword with a golden tip resembling a clock hand, which she uses to activate her powers. Personality Marianne is a strongly nostalgic person as she desires to repeat the past and make up for her lost time with Wang Fu. She is also shown to be a very brave and heroic person, as she was not afraid to stay in a Paris under siege during World War II and help fight back with the resistance, allowing Fu time to escape with the Miracle Box. She's confident and patient, and was prepared to confess her feelings to Fu without hesitation, waiting years for him to be ready to come to her, while she continually came to the same spot in Paris, and being heartbroken when she thought that he could no longer love her. As Backwarder, she becomes quite aggressive and ruthless. She has no qualms using her powers on civilians and bystanders, despite the danger it might put them, as shown when she reversed a car and a woman with her stroller, causing the two to almost collide. She is also strategic and clever, understanding that using her power she can force Ladybug to lead her back to Fu and the Miracle Box. Similar to how she was as Marianne, she desires to reverse her age in order to make up for her lost time with Wang Fu. However as Backwarder, she is willing to go to any lengths to accomplish this goal. She displays a large amount of confidence in her abilities, which led to her downfall, as she ignored Cat Noir once she had made him go backwards, deeming him no longer a threat and choosing to go after Ladybug instead, unaware this was Ladybug's plan from the beginning. Abilities As a civilian TBA As Backwarder Backwarder has great speed, strength and agility, allowing her to leap great distances, as shown when she jumps to the top of a Ferris wheel with minimal effort. Wielding her clock hand sword, anything that is touched by the tip of the sword begins to move and talk backwards in time, repeating their earlier actions. She uses this ability to grow stronger with every tap and redirect attacks. However it seems that she cannot stop the things that she touches from going back in time, even if she didn't intend to use her power on them, as shown when Ladybug pushes her into a trash can to save Cat Noir. Tripping her up and accidentally causing her to tap the trash can, causing all the trash to fly back out at her. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Marianne was introduced in a synopsis that was released the show's Switzerland TV broadcaster, RTS Deux. * Marianne is likely around the same age as Wang Fu, possibly making her the oldest known akumatized villain shown in the series. * Her name is an homage to the grandmother of Fred Lenoir, a writer for the show. Marianne's character is also a reference to his grandmother, who was a resistance member during a war. * For reasons unknown, Marianne is aware of the Miraculouses, the Miracle Box, and Fu's duty as the Guardian. ** It's likely that Fu trusts her deeply, hence revealing his secrets. ** It is also possible that Marianne was a former Miraculous holder, as she asked for the Ladybug Miraculous in the past. * She is the second akumatized villain with time related powers, the first being Timebreaker. ** Coincidentally, both were indirectly made vulnerable to akumatization by Marinette while she tried to juggle three things at the same time: supporting her friends, fulfilling a task by an adult, and spending time with Adrien. Gallery Renders RenderWarder.png de:Marianne Lenoir es:Marianne Lenoir fr:Marianne Lenoir pl:Marianne Lenoir pt-br:Marianne Lenoir ru:Марианна Ленуар Category:Akumatized villains Category:Female Characters Category:Adults